Christmas with you
by Poly-chan
Summary: Hoje eu tenho uma família. Uma família da qual me orgulho, e isso graças à você. B&B, AU, história de natal.


**Título:** Christmas with you  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Categoria:** AU, B&B, história de natal  
**Advertências:** nenhuma  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Capítulos:** oneshot  
**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Hoje eu tenho uma família. Uma família da qual me orgulho, e isso graças à você.

**N/a:** Essa história segue os acontecimentos da fic **Nosso passado, nosso futuro**, mas a leitura não é imprescindível para compreender essa aqui.  
Um ótimo natal pra todos, e que a fic possa os fazer sorrir. :)

E minha dedicatória especial vai para Nina, Carol e Lab Girl. *abraço esmagador de costelas*

* * *

**Christmas with you**

-Você está atrasado.

Booth abriu a porta da SUV, um sorriso amarelo para o homem do lado de fora.

-Também é ótimo ver você, Pops. Feliz natal.

Hank Booth entrou no carro, abraçando o neto calorosamente.

-Não é tanto por mim. A moça da recepção estava começando a ficar preocupada – disse Hank, apontando a casa de repouso – Ela é realmente bonita.

Booth riu.

-É claro que é.

O carro se pôs em movimento.

-Qual caso urgente foi dessa vez?

Booth checou a hora no mostrador do celular antes de responder ao avô.

-Mais um assassinato no Parque Rock Creek, eu e a Bones estamos tentando fechar o caso hoje pra poder ter alguns dias tranquilos de folga.

-Mas então já pegaram o culpado.

-Já, só falta o trabalho burocrático, e a catalogação de algumas evidências.

Booth entrou com velocidade em uma curva, fazendo os pneus soltarem um ruído agudo.

-Quero estar vivo para o jantar de natal, menino.

-Eu não estou correndo tanto. Só o suficiente para o Parker não ficar muito chateado com meu atraso.

-Depois de dez anos ele conhece o pai que tem.

Booth não teve certeza se aquilo era um elogio.

Dez minutos depois ele parava o carro à frente da casa de Rebbeca, notando o menino jogando baseball com alguns garotos da vizinhança.

-Por que você estava preocupado mesmo? – perguntou Hank, rindo.

Booth não respondeu, descendo do carro. Parker viu o pai, e correu para dentro para pegar a mochila.

-Trabalhando no natal de novo? – perguntou Rebbeca a ele, enquanto entregava um casaco ao filho.

Booth deu de ombros.

-Algumas coisas não mudam.

Ela se aproximou, dando um abraço no antigo namorado.

-Feliz natal, Seeley. Mande um abraço para a Dra. Brennan.

-Vou mandar.

-Parker, não preciso repetir a ladainha, não é?

-Não, mãe. Já decorei ela.

-Divirtam-se. – disse ela uma última vez, antes de fechar a porta.

Booth correu até o carro, e assim que Parker entrou e bateu a porta, ele partiu.

-Ei, garoto, como está essa força? – disse Hank, se virando para mirar o bisneto.

-Pops! – disse Parker, se aproximando para deixar um beijo na bochecha dele.

O resto do caminho foi preenchido com troca de informações sobre os últimos eventos da escola e as novidades das férias.

O telefone tocou, e Booth aproveitou o sinal fechado para atendê-lo. Depois de alguns 'hums' e 'sims', ele desligou o pisca que indicava que iria virar à direita.

-Mudança de planos. – disse ele, indo reto em vez de virar – Vamos ter que passar no laboratório.

-Você quer nossa opinião especializada a respeito do assassinato? – perguntou Hank.

-Eu levo muito em conta a opinião de vocês, está bem? Mas não é o caso.

Parando o carro em sua vaga habitual no Jeffersonian, Booth se virou para o filho e o avô.

-Eu volto logo, está bem? Não saiam daqui.

Ele saiu do carro, e correu.

Hank olhou para Parker com um sorriso.

-Ele nunca pára, não é?

~X~

Booth adentrou pelo Instituto quase vazio. Subiu à plataforma onde Brennan trabalhava, observada por Max, sentado a uma cadeira.

-Ei, Bones! Falta muito?

-Só terminar de catalogar essas últimas evidências. – disse ela, apontando os sacos sobre a mesa.

-Garoto, como está? – disse Max, se levantando e apertando a mão de Booth.

-Ei, Max! Também ficou preso aqui com ela?

-Eu estava indo para o jantar, até ela me ligar e dizer que não tinha ninguém pra me receber. Normalmente a essa altura as pessoas já estão reunidas na véspera de natal.

Brennan tirou um molho de chaves do bolso, estendendo a Booth, o motivo pelo qual ela havia ligado.

-Por que você ficou com as minhas chaves? – perguntou ele, pegando o objeto.

-Você que esqueceu elas hoje de manhã, Booth.

Ele rodou as chaves no dedo.

-Está bem então, vou levar os três famintos para casa, depois passo para pegar você. Vou ter que passar na casa da Angela também?

-Não, ela acabou de ligar. Vai vir até aqui, já que estávamos demorando muito, ela está a caminho.

-A caminho quer dizer perto?

-Mais uns dez minutos até que ela chegue.

Booth guardou as chaves no bolso.

-Está bem então, vou esperar por ela.

-Você podia ir preenchendo os papéis do caso enquanto isso.

-Bones, não vou fazer isso hoje!

-Se fecharmos esse caso hoje, tanto melhor. Já temos os motivos, já encontramos o culpado, só falta a parte burocrática.

-E hoje é véspera de natal e ainda temos uma ceia pra preparar!

Max olhou de um para outro, como se acompanhasse uma partida de tênis.

-Booth, aqueles papéis vão levar meia hora no máximo. E se completarmos eles, podemos deixar no FBI e o caso fica encerrado.

Booth suspirou.

-Por que você é tão teimosa?

-Por que _você_ é tão teimoso?

-Com uma condição. – disse ele depois de algum tempo de silêncio.

-Que seria...? – perguntou Brennan, sem tirar os olhos do pacote no qual escrevia a referência.

-Sem pisar no laboratório até o ano novo.

-Até segunda?

-Até o ano novo, Bones.

Ela suspirou, cansada.

-Feito.

Booth deu um beijo na bochecha dela, feliz.

-Eu vou lá lutar contra os papéis. Max, me faz um favor? – Booth estendeu as chaves da SUV – Vá ate o carro e traga o Pops e o Parker aqui.

Dito isso, cada um foi para um lado.

Alguns minutos depois, Brennan carregava as evidência para seu escritório, para juntá-las em uma caixa. Hank e Max estavam sentados na área de estar, observando Parker, ali embaixo, em uma estranha brincadeira de correr, saltar e lutar contra inimigos imaginários.

-Você está imprimindo o relatório? – perguntou Brennan, impressionada.

Booth sorriu.

-O mais rápido que já fiz em minha vida. Não queira ler.

Pela expressão no rosto dela, Booth podia dizer que ela estava lutando internamente para não pegar o relatório, sentar-se e corrigí-lo inteiro.

-Coloque aqui. – disse Brennan, apontando a caixa. – Deixamos no FBI no caminho.

-Oi!

Os dois se viraram ao ouvir o som, se deparando com um garotinho muito sorridente à porta.

-Oi, amigão! – disse Booth, se aproximando para receber Nicholas do colo de Angela. O menino havia aprendido o cumprimento há pouco tempo, e desde então dizia oi para tudo e todos, feliz quando recebia uma resposta.

-Eu realmente não acredito que vocês dois ainda estão aqui! Vão montar uma mesa no meio da plataforma e fazer a ceia?

-Já estamos saindo, Ange. – disse Brennan, colocando os últimos documentos dentro da caixa. Booth estava ocupado demais para responder, fazendo barulhos engraçados com a boca para Nicholas rir.

-Bom, eu realmente preciso ir. Não quero deixar o Jack e o meu pai sozinhos em uma cozinha por muito tempo.

-Obrigado por cuidar do Nicholas, Ange.

-Não foi nada. Feliz natal pra vocês, de novo.

Brennan ergueu a caixa e colocou a bolsa sobre o ombro, caminhando até onde Booth estava.

-Vai sair sem casaco? – perguntou ele, vendo a blusa leve que ela vestia.

Ela suspirou, olhando para a cadeira onde seu casaco de inverno repousava. Havia esquecido.

-Mãe... mamamamãe... – Nicholas começou a espernear, lançando os braços na direção de Brennan assim que a viu.

-Ok, uma coisa por vez. – disse Booth.

Ele saiu para a plataforma.

-Pops, Max, estamos indo! – gritou para cima. Então se virou para o filho. – Parker, venha até aqui, por favor?

O menino obedeceu e ele apontou Brennan.

-Pode ajudar a Bones? Leve a bolsa dela.

Parker obedeceu, feliz em poder ajudar, e Booth colocou Nicholas no chão do escritório, indo buscar o casaco e ajudando Brennan a vesti-lo. Então pegou a caixa da mão dela, e ela pegou o garotinho que fazia birra, no colo. Com a maior cara de pau possível, ele parou de chorar, sorrindo feliz ao ver que conseguira o que queria.

A família se juntou à Max e Hank nas portas de vidro, e assim que eles passaram, o segurança a travou.

Parker correu à frente, apenas para voltar e correr de volta. Hank, que estava mais à frente, deu uma olhada para trás.

Ele olhou para Parker, Max, Seeley e Nicholas, e então para Brennan. Sorriu.

-Sabe. – disse para a cientista, se aproximando – Talvez da próxima vez você possa ter uma menina.

-Próxima vez? – perguntou Booth, surpreso.

-Não sou eu quem determina isso, Hank. – disse Brennan, respondendo seriamente à pergunta. – Por mais que fosse possível escolher o sexo de uma criança por nascer, o responsável por isso seria o pai, que determina o cromossomo X ou Y.

-Próxima vez? – repetiu Booth, ainda não acreditando que Brennan não respondera simplesmente que não iriam mais ter filhos.

-Por que o espanto, Booth? Temos uma vida sexual muito ativa, e se acontecer, de eventualmente eu engravidar novamente, não seria algo ruim.

-Bones! – disse ele, erguendo a mão horrorizado. Ela não tinha senso da loucura, falando sobre a vida sexual deles na frente de seu avô, seus filhos, e do pai dela?

-Estamos habituados. – disse Hank tranquilo.

-Mais que habituados. – garantiu Max.

Por sorte, haviam chego à garagem.

Estavam começando a se dividir nos carros quando o celular de Booth tocou. Depois de ouvir e concordar por alguns segundos ele se virou para Brennan, e ela teve certeza que era algo relacionado ao trabalho.

-Aqui, Max. – disse Booth, estendendo as chaves da SVU, depois de acertar tudo com Brennan. – Leve os garotos até em casa, logo devemos chegar.

-Estou vendo que só vamos jantar depois da meia-noite...

-Nós deixamos a ceia encaminhada, você podia ir assando o peru para agilizar as coisas.

Max concordou, pegando as chaves do carro. Levou algum tempo até que a cadeirinha de Nicholas passasse do carro de Brennan para o carro de Booth, as perguntas de Parker fossem respondidas, as piadas de Hank cessassem e todos se acomodassem. Então os dois parceiros entraram no carro de Brennan, a caixa com as evidências no banco traseiro.

-Tudo que podia acontecer, aconteceu hoje. – disse Booth, vendo Max sair com o carro.

-Tudo é impossível, Booth.

-Acredite, tudo. – disse ele frustrado.

Os dois teriam que passar no galpão onde haviam coletado as provas, apenas para pegar algumas fitas com o segurança, fitas essas que deviam ser entregues junto com a evidência. Os dois desceram no lugar ermo que, tendo chovido no dia anterior, estava coberto de lama na entrada.

-Booth, se eu cair você cai junto. – reclamou Brennan, logo que ele segurou sua mão para que andassem.

-Pelo menos você não cai sozinha. – disse ele rindo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, contrafeita. A lógica dele era estranha.

Por fim os dois conseguiram entrar e falar com um mal-humorado segurança, que não acreditou no fato deles estarem trabalhando naquele horário.

-Você também está trabalhando. – disse Booth, confuso.

-Não é por opção minha. – respondeu o segurança, de cara fechada.

Booth achou melhor não provocar o camarada, que tinha bem uns dez centímetros de altura a mais que ele.

Com a fita em mãos, os dois parceiros fizeram o caminho de volta pelo imenso galpão, àquela hora sem ninguém.

Booth olhou para os quase seiscentos metros que os separavam da porta.

-Aposto corrida com você até a porta.

-O quê? Não, Booth!

-Um, dois...

Ele viu o pequeno sorriso se formar no rosto dela.

-...três!

Não foi de outra forma. No momento que ele começou a correr, ela, competitiva, o imitou. Ele chegou com poucos segundos de vantagem à porta.

-Você queimou a largada.

-Não queimei! Você que demorou pra começar!

Os dois estavam tão entretidos na discussão que se esqueceram da lama e, o primeiro passo que Brennan deu, a fez escorregar. Booth ficou no lugar, rindo.

Brennan permaneceu no chão, tentando fazer uma expressão zangada, mas querendo rir com ele. Estendeu a mão para pegar a dele e, antes que Booth entendesse o que estava acontecendo, ela o puxara para o chão também.

Os dois ficaram parados, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido pelo esforço de rir.

-Booth? – disse Brennan, finalmente conseguindo falar.

-O quê?

-Nós ainda temos uma ceia para preparar.

-Você tem razão! Vamos, vamos logo!

Ele se pôs em pé, pegando na mão dela enquanto caminhavam pela lama. Uma e outra risada ainda escapava de sua garganta ao lembrar da bela cena que o Agente do FBI e a Antropóloga do Jeffersonian haviam acabado de fazer.

Os dois se sentaram no carro, Booth reclamando que iriam sujar os bancos, Brennan garantindo que era só um carro e que poderia facilmente lavá-lo.

Ela colocou a chave na ignição e ele finalmente parou de rir, a mirando.

Brennan sentiu os olhos do parceiro em si, e se virou. Ele o encrava com uma expressão séria.

-O que foi?

Ele se ajeitou no banco, notando que estivera distraído.

-Nada.

-Booth, no que estava pensando?

Ele colocou o cinto, então olhou novamente para ela.

-Só com você para eu estar em plena véspera de natal tendo que fazer um trabalho de office boy... e ainda estar rindo disso.

Brennan sorriu minimamente, e ele ficou na dúvida se ela havia compreendido o sentido total da afirmação. Com ela, sempre era melhor ser o mais claro possível.

-Bones, não há mais ninguém no mundo com quem eu quisesse estar neste exato momento. E só de pensar que agora nós vamos voltar para casa, ver a nossa família... isso me faz mais feliz ainda.

Ela tirou a mão da chave do carro, estendendo até o rosto dele e sorrindo ainda mais.

-Entendo o que você quer dizer, Booth. Eu também estou muito feliz com tudo isso.

No caminho de volta, ela se manteve em silêncio. Foi Booth quem teve que descer do carro e deixar a caixa de evidências no hall do edifício Edgar Hoover, tão rápido quanto pôde.

O dois entraram na garagem do edifício dela, e foi só quando estavam no elevador que Booth perguntou:

-E você? No que está pensando?

Ela sorriu, olhando para ele.

-No natal que tive, quando começamos a trabalhar juntos.

-O natal que ficamos presos no Jeffersonian?

Ela concordou com um meneio, e as portas do elevador se abriram.

-Foi quando eu descobri a respeito de seus pais. – disse Booth, se lembrando do episódio.

-E eu descobri a respeito de Parker.

Os dois caminharam juntos pelo corredor, as mãos unidas.

-Por que estava pensando nisso afinal, Bones?

Eles haviam parado exatamente à frente da porta.

-Naquele ano eu fiquei observando enquanto cada um de vocês cumprimentava seus familiares. Filhos, pais, amigos... e... eu só observei.

Booth apertou mais a mão dela na sua, vendo a faísca de dor que perpassou rapidamente as expressões dela. Mas então Brennan abriu um sorriso.

-Mas, Booth... hoje eu tenho uma família. Uma família da qual me orgulho, e isso graças à você.

-Não foi tudo graças à mim, Bones.

-Você me estimulou, para que eu me conectasse novamente com meu pai e meu irmão. Você me inclui no mesmo círculo que Parker e Hank. Você e eu concebemos o Nicholas.

Ele sorriu, se aproximando para beijá-la.

-Talvez você tenha um pouco de razão.

E quando estavam envolvidos no beijo, a porta se escancarou.

-Sabia que tinha ouvido barulho, ainda não estou gagá. – disse um bem-humorado Hank. – Crianças, entrem de uma vez pra nos acudir, antes que aquele maluco do Max bote fogo na cozinha.

-Eu estou me virando muito bem! – veio uma voz gritada.

-Por que vocês dois estão sujos desse jeito? – Hank começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompido por Parker, que vinha da sala, carregando Nicholas no colo como se ele fosse um saco de batatas.

-Pai, pai! Venha ver como eu coloquei a mesa, enchi de guardanapos vermelhos, e o Pops me ensinou a dobrá-los...

-Pai! Pai! – soou em coro a voz do menino menor.

Max havia acabado de se juntar aos outros, um avental feminino pendurado no pescoço. Olhou para Booth e Brennan de cima a baixo.

-Por onde vocês andaram pra se sujarem assim?

-Parker, olha lá como você segura seu irmão.

-Ele não vai cair, eu sei segurar! Pai! Venha ver!

Booth teve que rir com a forma como os três falavam, quase que ao mesmo tempo. Puxou Brennan pela mão, fechando a porta, e os dois adentraram o apartamento aquecido e preenchido pelo delicioso cheiro de comida recém-preparada.

E o pensamento de que aquele seria o primeiro natal de muitos foi reconfortante.


End file.
